Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Shorts
This is the gallery page for Astrid in the short films. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon LegendOfTheBoneknapper-VikingShip1.PNG Dragon boatcrew.jpg LegendOfTheBoneknapper-VikingShip2.PNG Wp5EGlL5s3CZ6IBSVthPUKJkrgs.jpg Fishlegs excited Boneknapper.jpg LegendOfTheBoneknapper-DragonGraveyard.PNG Boneknapper Hiccstrid.png Graveyard Island 1.png Legend-of-the-boneknapper-dragon-167425l.jpg Graveyard Island 3.png 34664950-1-.png Boneknapper.jpg Chxnl.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.55 -2014.05.04 21.48.46-.png Book of Dragons Coming into the great hall.jpg Astrid and Hiccup adding things to the books of dragons.jpg What's up bud.jpg Astrid and Hiccup breaking the fourth wall.jpg This ones got potential.jpg Last one to the peak.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-61.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-85.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-82.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-81.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-117.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-116.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-115.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-114.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-110.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-109.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-108.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg Gift of the Night Fury Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-197.jpg Are you ready girl.jpg Astrid ready to toss the shields up.jpg IMG_3132.JPG Astrid and Stormfly.jpg Where's hiccup.jpg Where's Hiccup 2.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-383.jpg Where are they going.jpg Watching the dragons fly away.jpg Astrid might be on to something.jpg Astird.jpg Yaknog.png I'd love a mug.jpg Drag xmas img2.jpg Yacknog.jpg Astrid and Fishlegs watching meatlug and Hiccup fly away.jpg AHGE.jpg New Snoggletog tradition.jpg Eggs.png Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-2044.jpg And there's babies.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-2051.jpg When Astrid gives comfort to Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup's second kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid starting to hug.jpg When Astrid hugged Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup GoTNF.jpg Happy Snoggletog.jpg Dawn of the Dragon Racers Astrid and Hiccup Dawn of the Dragon racers.jpg Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout Dawn of the Dragon Racers.jpg Astrid saying one out of two is not bad.jpg I always knew red was your color.jpg Aw, Astrid thank you.jpg I was talking to toothless.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after seeing Tuffnuts face paint.jpg That sheep is a maniac.jpg Who says you get to decide.jpg Astrid telling Snotlut that she thinks one of the flying sheep hit him in the head.jpg Astrid as she is starting the flashback.jpg Tuffnut putting a sheep into the sheep launcher.jpg Astrid by the tree with a sheep on it..jpg And now he's mine.jpg Astrid with the sheep she got.jpg So we all got three.jpg I guess it's a tie.jpg Tie breaker.jpg The sheep are hidden.jpg Ruffnut answering Tuffnut.jpg There isn't going to be any sheep tearing.jpg Astrid agreeing to back up Hiccup.jpg Astrid holding a sheep.jpg Hiccup trying to settle the people down.jpg What's wrong Hiccup.jpg Astrid trying to convince Hiccup to allow a dragon race to happen.jpg Isn't this a great way to blow off steam too.jpg We should have teams.jpg How did I not think of that first.jpg I'm not giving over to anything.jpg I don't know.jpg When gothi drops that flag we race.jpg You're in big trouble.jpg Let's go girl.jpg Well neither am I.jpg Right before you back off.jpg Astrid with her arm hurt.jpg One dragon race.jpg Astrid there is no way you can race like that..jpg You're not seriously thinking about.jpg No funny business.jpg Another score.jpg You won't be using them.jpg We have a reversal folks.jpg Astrid pointing at the winners.jpg That's um embarrassing.jpg Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid by the sheep launcher.jpg I did however invent this.jpg Snotlout laughing.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nff4oqanTR1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nff4oqanTR1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nff4oqanTR1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-43.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-42.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-40.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-39.jpg ''Racing for the Gold - Bobsled'' BobsledOlympics-Bob5.PNG Shorts Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery